Corner protectors for flat material are known, which are generally triangular in shape and slip over the corner of the material to be protected.
Such corner protectors often offer excellent protection from potentially damaging forces applied in a direction perpendicular to the material of the corner. However, in the case of flat material, such corner protectors leave much to be desired in protecting the flat material from blows or other stresses applied in a direction parallel to the plane of the flat material, with the result that the edges of the flat material can become nicked, bent or dented by such forces applied in that direction.